Insert title here
by Yatsumi Kumokami
Summary: je sais pas trop quoi mettre qui dévoilerait rien du mystère que je tente d'entretenir...désolée mais il faudra lire pour vous faire une idée! Ah, oui, j'allais oublier: le titre a rien a voir, j'avais seulement vraiment aucune idée... . !
1. Chapter 1

Vala, c'est ma nouvelle fic! Je sais, je devrais pas commencer de nouvelles tant que j'ai pas fini d'écrire les autres, mais si je le fais pas, je vais oublier l'histoire…

Mais pour une fois, je sais EXACTEMENT ce qu'il y aura dans ma fic! (d'habitude je sais que le début et la fin, je sais pas le milieu…).

Donc, je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura 11 chapitres (sauf cas exeptionel)

Voila…bonne lecture!

_**«Insert title here»**_

Ils couraient. Ils couraient après deux hommes encapuchonnés, deux hommes qu'ils devaient arrêter. Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'ils les suivaient sans parvenir à les rattrapés, longeant les long couloirs de ce qu'on pouvait, à juste titre, appeler un palais.

Le dédale de corridors était très mal éclairé, et les deux adolescents ne pouvaient se repérer que grâce au son cadencé des pas des voleurs. Soudain, le couloir qui, jusqu'à présent, avait donné l'impression d'une unique grande spirale ne faisant que tournoyer autour d'elle-même se divisa en deux pour former un T, et là, ils surent que c'était fini.

Deux silhouettes approchèrent; une à chaque embranchement du couloir. L'une, qui arrivait de gauche était relativement grande et avait une longue chevelure qui ondulait gracieusement alors qu'il courait, l'autre, venant de droite, était plus petite, ses cheveux étaient hérissés sur sa tête et il tenait fermement un sabre, qui réfléchissait le peu de lumière présente.

Les malfrats étaient fait comme des rats.

Mais alors que le piège se resserrait autour d'eux, le plus petit des deux cambrioleurs attrapa l'autre par le bras et l'entraîna vers le mur, qu'ils traversèrent sans difficultés.

Voila! C'était un chapitre assez court; le prochain sera plus long!

J'espère que vous avez compris parce que je sais pas si c'est clair (mais je l'ai testé sur mas sœur, donc normalement oui…)

…Et comme vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai pas trouver de titre digne de ce nom…donc, si vous voulez en proposer…(sauf que vous aurez dur vu que vous connaissez qu'un chapitre.

Reviews plizzzzzzzz!?!?


	2. Chapter 2

Nouveau chapitre…

Lisez les commentaires, a la ffin: un quizz!!!!(un pari en fait…)

_Flash-back_

Dans la fôret de Makai, un jeune démon d'une dizaine d'années seulement courait, s'enfuyant pour échapper à ses poursuivants.

Lorsque, enfin, après une course interminable parmi les arbres, il arriva sur une plaine déboisée, il déplia ses immenses ailes de chauve-souris et prit son envole.

Il s'occupa plus de monter le plus haut possible que de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de la fôret; il savait qu'une fois au dessus des nuages, il deviendrait indétectable, invisible aux yeux de ses ennemis; de ses victimes…

En effet, il n'était pas poursuivit sans raison, en réalité, il venait de s'introduire dans la demeure d'un homme réputé pour être l'une des quatorze plus grosses fortunes du Monde des Ténèbres.

Après s'être éloigné de quelques kilomètres, il redescendit au dessous de la couche nuageuse pour atterrir au beau milieu d'une clairière.

A peine avait-il poser un pied sur le sol qu'il remarqua que cet endroit avait été le théâtre d'un combat particulièrement violent: une tente rudimentaire, construite de peau de bête et de branches morte était détruite, quelques pierres et morceaux de charbon de bois brûlés, qui avaient du, un moment, constituer un feu, étaient répandus un peu partout sur le sol. Il y avait même quelques traces de sang plus ou moins fraîches.

Le jeune yokai s'arracha à la contemplation du décor pour s'intéresser à son butin. Il tira de sous sa cape un médaillon qui devait valoir une petite fortune…

C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu prendre avant de déclancher les pièges et le système d'alarme.

Ca parait peu, c'est vrai, mais c'était quand même son premier vrai coup…

Il passa la chaîne du collier autour de son coup, bien décidé à le garder en souvenir de sa première victoire. Il leva le pendentif à hauteur de son visage et le contempla, tout en se jurant de retourner, un jour, sur les lieux de son premier crime: il avait remarquer plusieurs choses extrêmement intéressantes et précieuses, dont un miroir qui, il en était sûr, pouvait rapporter gros…

Il fut détourné de ses plans de méfaits futurs par un gémissement qui semblait venir d'un des buissons présents sur le lieu de son atterrissage.

Il se rapprocha dudit buisson pour y découvrir une forme qui bougeait et semblait se débattre contre les branches épineuses qui le retenaient prisonnier.

Soulevant le paquet, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un nourrisson, âgé de sept ou huit mois tout au plus, enveloppé dans une toile de sac grise.

Valaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Et maintenant, le quizz:

Qui sont les deux persos de ce chapitre?

Réfléchissez bien! 'y en a au moins un qui est relativement facile a deviner (j'estime avoir mit assez d'indices)

Ceux qui trouveront gagneront…je sais pas moi…la satisfaction d'avoir trouver?

Vous avez qu'a proposer des prix éventuels…

Les paris restent ouverts jusqu'à ce que je poste le chapitre 4!


	3. Chapter 3

Et vala le nouveau chapitre…

Et vala le nouveau chapitre…

Avec celui-la, vous pourrez constater que j'utilise le plan suivant :

Chap « normal »/chap flash-back/chap normal/chap flash-back/…

Je veux aussi justifier le fait que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté (plus longtemps que prévu, en tout cas!):

D'abord, parce que j'ai été a la mer et qu'a la mer, 'y a pas d'ordi !

Ensuite parce que j'ai décidé de pas posté de chapitre tant que j'ai pas fini d'écrire celui qui vient après, or, le chap 4 est assez long (a lui tous seul il est plus long que les chap 1,2 et3 réunis !)

Je préviens aussi que, grace a l'intervention de Kitsu34, les reviews anonymes sont maintenant acceptées (au cas ou certains auraient essayé…quoi que…j'en doute !)

Et MERCI BEAUCOUP a Kitsu34 (encore une fois) pour me soutenir par ses reviews !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Retour à la normale_

Dans un bureau plutôt grand et haut de plafond, quatre jeunes hommes étaient assis, silencieux. Un cinquième garçon semblant légèrement plus âgé que les autres entra dans la pièce à l'atmosphère lourde.

Paradoxalement à la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, le dernier arrivant arborait un large sourire lorsqu'il posa sur la table une boule en argent de la taille d'une mammouth.

-C'est ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la sphère.

-Et…

-Et donc votre mission n'est pas un échec totale vu qu'ils n'ont pas pu emporter ce qu'ils voulaient !

Silence…

Ce fut Yusuke qui parla en premier, sur un ton sarcastique :

-Donc, maintenant, tout ce qu'on risque c'est qu'ils attaquent le Reikai pour le récupérer ! C'est vrai que la situation s'est grandement améliorée !

-Herm…En fait…On a jugé trop dangereux de la conservée ici, donc on se demandait si l'un de vous voudrais bien…le garder… ?

-Le garder ? Il n'y a pas assez de place ici ?

-Si, si, bien sûr…Mais ici, il restera toujours dans la même pièce et sera donc plus facile à dérober que si quelqu'un l'a constamment sur lui.

-En tout cas, comptez pas sur moi, j'me suis déjà assez casser le cul pour vos affaires !

Hiei, qui venait de parler, se retrouva soudainement au centre de l'attention. Seul Kurama n'avait pas posé les yeux sur lui.

-Oui, évidemment, je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas…En fait, je pensais plutôt à Yusuke…

-POUR QUE CES DEUX CINGLÉS VIENNENT S'EN PRENDRE À KEIKO ? HORS DE QUESTION !

-Ok, Ok, pas besoin de s'énerver comme ça…Et toi, Kurama, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Non !

Tout le monde se figea. Il était très rare que le kitsune prenne un ton aussi sec. D'ailleurs, cela faisait maintenant un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas l'air normal…Il était absent, comme plongé dans ses pensées, et la seul chose qu'il avait fait depuis leur retour dans le bureau de Koenma était regarder les gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur la vitre.

-D'accord…Donc, il ne reste plus que toi, Kuwabara !

-MOI !? Mais…Et Yukina ? Vous ne pensez pas à Yukina ?

-Elle n'aura qu'a retourner chez Genkai jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire. S'il te plait, tu es notre dernier espoir.

Dit Enma Jr, l'air suppliant.

-Bon…Ok. Mais comment je fais pour prévenir les autres en cas d'attaque ?

-Et bien il faudra être sur tes gardes !

Répondit le fils d'Enma, et, tout en poussant les quatre détectives vers la porte, il ajouta :

-Bon, c'est pas pour vous chasser, mais au revoir !

Et il claqua la porte.

mammouth : la plus grande taille de bille (selon le jargon de mon ancienne école)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Encore un pas très long, je sais…

Alors…question en l'air…pour l'histoire de la sphère…qui a cru que c'était VRAIMENT un mammouth ?! (ma sœur l'a cru XD !)


	4. Chapter 4

Cette fois, c'est un très long chapitre

Cette fois, c'est un très long chapitre !

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre a part que…il y a la réponse a la question du chapitre deux…

Et désolée, j'ai mis longtemps, mais les exam' et tout…

Bref, here we go !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flash-back_

Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il avait recueilli l'enfant. Dès qu'il avait pu, il l'avait mit à contribution : sa petite taille était un atout…de taille, justement !

Aujourd'hui, leur cible était une petite maison bourgeoise à la limite de la frontière avec le Ningenkai. Il savait que l'habitant de cette demeure fabriquait des bijoux magiques destinés à enfermer l'âme des humains. Il commençait même à devenir connu parmi les monstres « souleater ».

-Kuronue-san, je l'ai !

Le gosse venait de sortir sa tête du soupirail par lequel il était entré.

-Ok, passe-le-moi.

La tête du garçon disparu à nouveau par la trappe et une boule verte et noir, de la taille d'un petit ballon de foot apparut.

Kuronue l'attrapa.

-Parfait, remonte !

-…

Pas de réponses.

-Kurama ?

Kurama était le nom que le démon ailé avait donné à son nouvel « associé ». En effet, après trois ans, il s'était lassé de toujours l'appelé « Hey, toi ! », il lui avait donc trouvé un nom.

Ne recevant toujours pas de réponses, il décida de passer sa tête par le soupirail dans le but de voir pourquoi son compère ne répondait pas. Il découvrit alors deux hommes portant le même uniforme bleu et gris qui retenait prisonnier le pauvre kitsune.

L'un d'eux s'adressa à lui :

-Donnez-nous la sphère dévoreuse d'âme et nous vous rendons votre ami.

Son corps étant trop volumineux pour passer par la petite trappe, le jeune voleur fut obligé d'obéir ; il fit passer la sphère par le soupirail.

-Et maintenant, libérez-le !

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire sarcastique.

-Tu t'es vraiment fait avoir !

Sans lâcher Kurama, les deux hommes remontèrent les escaliers du sous-sol pour sortir de la maison en gardant, en prime, leur otage. Malheureusement pour eux, Kuronue avait repéré leur manège et les attendaient devant la porte : coup de poing dans la gueule de l'un, coup de genoux dans les couilles de l'autre, et on récupère le kitsune au passage. Sans se soucier de la boule, il s'envola et mit le plus de distance possible entre la Brigade du Reikai et eux.

Cette épisode avait fait comprendre au démon qu'enseigner uniquement le métier de voleur à son protéger était une erreur : il devait également lui apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs.

Il était toujours apparu comme assez clair que la manipulation des plantes était le pouvoir de son jeune apprenti : il était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois qu'il s'en serve comme arme ou comme protection, mais, à chaque fois, sans vraiment le vouloir, de manière instinctive…et uniquement dans des cas où le danger était particulièrement important.

Kuronue commença donc à « donner des cours » à Kurama. Cette tâche était loin d'être aisée. En effet, le démon chauve-souris ne connaissait pas exactement l'étendue des pouvoirs du Kitsune et était loin d'être un expert en plantes ! Malgré tout cela, son compagnon progressait très vite et, quelques années plus tard, il avait un contrôle quasi parfait sur son don.

Dorénavant, les deux voleur n'avait plus une relation maître/élève : ils étaient bel et bien associés. C'est d'ailleurs à deux qu'ils avaient décidé de leur nouvelle cible, ainsi que de la façon de procéder.

Selon leur plan, Kuronue était parti en avant pour une mission de repérage : il survolait les environs pour s'assurer qu'aucuns gardes extérieurs ne leur barrerait la route. Il est vrai que la femme qu'ils avaient décidé de voler était particulièrement bien entourée : ses hommes étaient connus pour avoir attrapé à eux seuls un nombre incalculable de cambrioleurs, du coup, plus personne ne pensait à s'introduire chez elle. C'est ce qui avait fait penser aux deux compères qu'il y avait un nombre colossal de trésors dans sa demeure.

Le démon ailé se posa sur le toit du château, sorti son pendentif et l'agita au soleil.

Dès que Kurama aperçu les reflets rouges du médaillon, il fonça et, se servant de son fouet comme d'une corde, il rejoignit son complice sur le toit. Ils passèrent par la cheminée.

La suie qui les recouvrait désormais leur permettait de passer plus ou moins inaperçu dans les couloirs mal éclairés. Il est assez évident, en effet, que les longs cheveux argentés et l'habit immaculé du Kitsune aurait fait contraste avec la noirceur et la crasse ambiante des corridors.

Mais ils n'allaient pas se plaindre de la poussière : elle leur permettait de connaître les endroits les plus fréquentés du château et de trouver la salle du trésors assez facilement.

C'était une grande salle rectangulaire. Les bijoux, pierres précieuses et autres trésors se trouvaient contre les murs et, au centre de la pièce, il y avait une grande cage, qu'aucun des deux voleurs n'avaient remarquée.

Les trois prisonniers, eux, avaient très bien vu les nouveaux arrivants.

-Hey, toi !

Appela l'un d'eux.

Ce fut Kurama qui se retourna, sans doute par habitude : « Hey toi » était en effet la façon dont l'appelait son complice 22 ans plus tôt, et il avait eu du mal à l'oublier.

Il s'approcha de la cage pour découvrir les trois prisonniers. Il y avait deux hommes et une femme. Deux étaient des Kitsunes, comme lui. Le « pelage » de l'homme était brun très clair et ses yeux dorés. Ses cheveux lui retombaient sur les épaules. La femme avait un « pelage » blanc et des yeux violets. Ses cheveux étaient particulièrement longs : ils pendaient jusqu'au sol. Le dernier portait une longue cape à capuchon, on ne pouvait donc pas distinguer son visage, mais on apercevait ses longs cheveux noirs qui s'échappaient de son vêtement.

Ils avaient les mains attachées dans le dos et des sortes de parchemins étaient collés sur leur front. Kurama cru y reconnaître une formule destinée à empêcher le porteur d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

A ce moment, Kuronue le rejoignit, les bras chargés d'objets rares et chers.

-Alors Kura, qu'est ce que t'attends pour te servir ?

Remarquant la cage, il en fit le tour.

-Alors c'est ça la prison ? C'est pas ce que j'imaginais ! Je voyais ça plus grand…Et plus rempli aussi !

La femme enfermée lui répondit :

-Ce n'est pas ici que sont retenus tous le prisonniers, ici sont enfermés les dernières personnes attrapées. Ils restent au beau milieu de la salle du trésor pour qu'ils puissent contempler ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu avoir et ne sont envoyés dans la véritable prison que lorsque d'autres personnes viennent les remplacer.

-Ouais, nous, ça fait environs 25 ans qu'on est ici, et franchement, je commence à me faire chier ici !

Ajouta l'autre démon renard. Ensuite, s'adressant à Kurama :

-Hey petit, enlève moi ces parchemins ensorcelés, veux-tu !?

Kuronue écarta son complice de la cage.

-Fais gaffe, Kura ! Je t'ai dit de ne jamais parler à des inconnus ! C'est peut être un piège !

-Je m'appelle Ryuko et lui c'est Shigeru. Et celui qui a l'air de bouder, là-bas derrière, c'est Mao.

Dit la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, et elle ajouta, avec un merveilleux sourire :

-Nous ne sommes plus des inconnus maintenant, alors vous pouvez nous enlever nos sorts!

Kurama débarrassa alors l'homme des parchemins tandis que le démon ailé s'occupait des deux autres.

Dès qu'il fut libéré de la malédiction, Shigeru se défit de ses menottes et les arracha également à Ryuko et Mao. Il les attrapa ensuite par le bras. Ils avancèrent tous les trois vers les barreaux et passèrent à travers.

Kuronue leur replaqua alors les bouts de papiers sur le front et Kurama leur attacha les mains et les pieds avec une plante.

-Désolé pour le désagrément mais nous allons vous ramenés à notre camp : on ne peut pas prendre le risque que vous préveniez la garde ! Vient Kura, on s'arrache !

par « pelage », je veux dire la queue, les cheveux et les oreilles.

Si vous avez vu « pirates des caraibes 1 », sachez que je me suis inspiré de Jack pour cette image (vous savez, quand les méchants sont vaincus et qu'il vient parler à Will « Si tu attendais le bon moment pour lui parler, c'était là ! »)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors, reviews ??


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, j'ai mis superlongtemps, je sais, mais 'y a certains trucs que j'ai du aller vérifier…_

_BREF, maintenant, c'est là !_

_J'espere que ça vous plaira._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Retour à la normale_

Kuwabara observait la petite sphère métallique qui lui avait été confiée. Il la fit passer plusieurs fois d'une main à l'autre, la fit rouler sur le sol, la lança, la rattrapa,…Pour finir, il l'approcha de son oreille et la secoua. Un léger clapotis se fit entendre ; plus aucun doute n'était possible : elle était remplie d'un liquide.

Le grand roux posa la sphère sur la table et se dirigea vers le frigo, d'où il sortit un reste de poulet et une part de pizza froide. Son dîner. Il soupira :

-Dire que ce n'est que le premier soir !

Il s'installa devant la télé et contempla le grand appartement…qui lui paraissait désespérément vide. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester seul, il s'était accoutumé à la présence permanente de Yukina. Sans compter que sa sœur et son père avaient également dû s'absenter –pour leur propre sécurité.

Il alluma le post et commença à regarder un jeu télévisé –un truc avec des boites. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il décida d'aller se chercher à boire qu'il jeta un regard vers la table…et se rendit compte que la sphère avait disparu !

Il se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes et balaya la pièce du regard. Comment les voleurs avaient-ils pu entrer sans même qu'il s'en rende compte ? Étaient-ils toujours là ? Si non, étaient-ils parti depuis longtemps ? Et si oui, allaient-ils passer à l'attaque ?

Toujours en observant le salon, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur chaque meuble, chaque cachette possible, il recula vers la table. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du meuble, il glissa et tomba sur son postérieur. Il chercha des yeux ce qui avait bien pu le faire chuter…et trouva le coupable, qui n'était autre que la sphère argentée ! Elle avait glissé de la table et était tombée sur le sol.

Kuwabara se releva et voulu récupérer l'objet qu'on lui avait confié, mais alors qu'il allait s'en emparer, une main pourvue de longs ongles sales sortit du sol et l'attrapa.

-Didju !!

L'adolescent fonça vers la porte et descendit au pas de course les trois étages qui le séparaient du sol. Quand il arriva en bas, les deux hommes encapuchonnés étaient déjà à l'autre bout de la rue. Il se jeta à leur trousse et sortit de sa poche le « poudrier-radio-spécial-détective-du-Reikai »(1) pour appeler les autres à la rescousse. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas attendre : Hiei –que Kuwabara suspecta d'être resté perché dans un arbre à proximité de l'appartement- se montra presqu'aussitôt, suivi de peu par Kurama qui, déjà sous sa forme de démon, arriva par les toits.

Ce fut une course-poursuite jusqu'au parc ; là, Kurama se servi des branches d'arbre pour barrer le chemin aux voleurs et, sans leur laisser de répit, les attaqua avec son fouet.

Cependant, le plus petit des deux inconnus, comme s'il avait prévu cette offensive, attrapa le fouet des deux mains et s'en servi pour faire valser le kitsune contre un cerisier.

Pendant ce temps, Hiei et Kuwabara avait prit d'asseau l'autre voleur. Ce dernier avait sorti des poignards et s'en servi pour « accrocher » l'humain roux à un arbre et, ensuite, pour se défendre contre la lame du petit démon.

C'est ce moment que choisi Yusuke pour arriver. Il se rua vers l'homme sur lequel Kurama s'était acharné quelques moments plus tôt. Il arriva à le plaquer contre un tronc, mais son adversaire lui échappa en passant à travers. Le détective en profita pour lui reprendre la sphère. Il la mit en sécurité dans la poche de son veston avant de repartir à la charge. Il fut cependant stoppé par Kurama qui, reprenant ses esprits, lui cria :

-LAISSE LE MOI, IL EST A MOI !

Et il repartit à l'assaut, laissant à Yusuke le soin de décrocher Kuwabara.

Il opta pour le combat à main nue, mais avant qu'il ait pu porter la moindre attaque, l'inconnu passa sa main à travers son cou et lui serra la trachée. Le kitsune se retrouva dans l'incapacité de respirer et fini par s'évanouir.

Tous le monde se retourna vers le démon renard gisant à terre et les deux voleurs profitèrent de la confusion pour s'éclipser.

Yusuke, le premier à arriver au côté de Kurama, remarqua que ce dernier ne respirait plus. Il commença à paniquer, se demandant quoi faire lorsque Hiei, couvert d'éraflures et de coupures en tout genre, s'approcha et usa de la respiration artificielle. Cela sembla fonctionné : le démon recommença à respirer, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

Kuwabara proposa de ramener Kurama chez lui : ça lui fera un peu de compagnie et, au moins, ils n'auraient pas à expliquer à Shiori pourquoi son fils avait perdu connaissance.

Le grand roux porta donc le youkai inconscient jusque chez lui et l'allongea sur son lit. Il retourna ensuite à la cuisine et cacha la sphère –que Yusuke lui avait rendue- dans une boite de sucre.

-Ils n'iront pas la chercher là !

Il repensa ensuite aux évènements de ce soir, et en particulier à la façon dont Kurama réagissait : il lui semblait étrange ; lui d'habitude si calme, semblait perdre son sang froid lorsqu'il était confronté aux deux inconnus…

Sur ce, il s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1)Je JURE que c'est le terme employé par Botan ; c'est pas moi qui invente !


	6. Chapter 6

Voila le…heu…je crois que c'est le 6ème chapitre…

Désolée d'avoir mis siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii longtemps pour poster mais bon…j'ai été très occupé…

Voici donc…un nouveau flash back

TvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvT

_Flash-back_

Lorsque Kuronue et Kurama ramenèrent les trois prisonniers à leur campement, ils eurent une petite discussion. Il s'avéra qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre d'eux ; en fait, les deux kitsunes avaient été capturés et enfermés là il y a plusieurs années, après avoir réussi à dérober un certain nombre d'objet que, de toute évidence, leur propriétaire avait tenu à récupérer. Mao, quant à lui, était arrivé un peu plus tard, poussé par l'appât du gain.

Le démon chauve-souris décida donc de les laisser partir.

Si Mao s'en alla sans même un « au revoir », Shigeru et Ryuko ; eux, demandèrent la permission de rester en tant que membres de leur association de voleurs.

Ils n'eurent pas à regretter cette association : les deux kitsunes avaient une grande expérience à partager et, de plus, Ryuko était une excellente cuisinière.

Huit ans passèrent…Ils devinrent bons amis ; en particulier Kurama et Ryuko, qui semblaient développer une relation privilégiée(1).

…

Ce jour la, Kuronue décida qu'après trente-trois ans, il était enfin prêt à retourner sur les lieux de son premier méfait.

Cette expédition était prévue depuis des mois ; le moindre petit détail du plan avait été répété et répété encore.

Le démon ailé avait décidé que seul lui et Kurama iraient ; d'abord parce que ce serait plus discret ainsi, ensuite parce qu'il en faisait une affaire personnelle et qu'il voulait pouvoir s'en sortir sans l'aide des deux kitsunes, et enfin car, depuis quelques semaines, Ryuko n'était pas bien.

Les deux plus jeunes s'en allèrent donc alors que Shigeru restait pour veiller sur sa femme(2).

Tout se passait très bien. Comme convenu, Kurama s'était chargé de distraire les gardes pendant que Kuronue partait à la recherche du fameux miroir.

Il le trouva. Et rapidement, en plus !

Il revint sur ses pas pour retrouver son compagnon, qui avait réussi à neutraliser les gardes en les endormissants ; ce qui n'avait quand même pas été de tout repos au vue des multiples coupures qui lui couvrait les bras et une partie du torse.

Ils étaient déjà en train de se diriger vers la sortie lorsque _ça_ arriva : dans sa précipitation, Kuronue bouscula Kurama, qui se cogna contre le mur et déclancha, du même coup, une alarme. Une véritable armée de gardes sorti de portes dérobées et se rua vers les deux démons.

Ceux-ci ne perdirent pas de temps et prirent leurs jambes à leur coup. Ils étaient en bonne voie pour s'échapper ; ils pouvaient voir la lumière au fond du tunnel…C'est alors que Kuronue fit tomber son pendentif et se précipita en arrière pour le récupérer.

-NON, ne fait pas ça ! »

-Mais j'y tiens ! »

Alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser cet objet si précieux, une pluie de lames en bambou(3) s'abatis sur lui, le clouant sur place et lui infligeant une série de blessures probablement mortelles.

-KURONUEEEE ! »

-Tu ne dois pas t'occuper de moi…VAS-T'EN ! »

Pendant un instant, le Kitsune resta figé, horrifié par la vision qui s'offrait à lui…Son partenaire…Son ami…L'homme qui l'avait élevé…Il était là, blessé à mort…Il allait se faire attraper, et lui ne pouvait rien pour l'aider…

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et c'est son instinct de survie qui fini par prendre le dessus : il recommença à courir ; il ne savait pas où, il ne savait pas pour combien de temps…Il était dans un état de semi conscience qui lui faisait oublier tout ce qui l'entourait…

Ce n'est que quatre jours plus tard qu'il rentra enfin au campement. Quand Ryuko et Shigeru l'interrogèrent, il ne fut capable de dire qu'une chose, la seule dont il était vraiment sûr :

-Kuronue est mort. »

(1)NON, ce n'est pas une relation amoureuse.

(2)oui, au cas ou j'ai oublié de le préciser (et je crois que c'est le cas), ils sont ensemble, Ryuko et Shigeru.

(3)Oui, je sais, c'est un peu bizarre…mais je trouve que c'est à ça que ça ressemble, dans le film (je sais pas si vous voyez…)

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Voila…j'espère que cela vous plait et que vous allez reviewés (soyez sympas…ma sœur est inscrite sur depuis moins longtemps que moi et elle a plus de reviews que moi..T_T)


End file.
